Neverland
by Chicalavita
Summary: Corrine Blandley visited Neverland when she was 5. Now, freshly 16, she has convinced herself that it was just a child's imagination. But when she unwillingly finds herself back in Neverland, she has to face the truth. And has to come to terms with Peter who seems unusually happy about her return.
1. Chapter 1

I was 5 years old when I went there. I spent 3 1/2 months there, and thought I would never return. However, when I did return, reality hit hard. I was told that Neverland was a dream, Tiger-Lily was a dream, the boys were a dream. Peter was a dream. Time didn't heal anything, just made me believe that I was delusional, and that I could never tell anybody my story. I would be labeled as a hallucinating child, and would forever remain that way.

My name is Corrine Blandley, and I have recently turned 16. I have long, brown hair and bright blue eyes. I also have a secret.


	2. Return to Neverland

**Corrine:**

School. :( I woke up at 6:35 by slapping my alarm clock and looking at my ceiling thinking, _is it summer yet?_ Looking though my closet for something suitable to wear I glanced at something hanging on my closet door. **_What?_** A scribbled picture that I must have drawn years ago sat there innocently while I struggled to breathe. A poorly drawn little girl who I knew was me sat in front of a waterfall while a boy sat by me and held a fishing pole. I knew that boy. His name was Leon I think.

Snapping out of my stupor I heard my mother clanging around in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The moment of remembrance was gone, and I grabbed some clothes and went about preparing myself for the day. When I finally started to curl my hair, I heard my mom tell my to come to breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" She asked sweetly. I rubbed my eyes again and mumbled a few words that were incomprehensible. Mom just smiled and flipped some pancakes onto my plate. Slowly I ate, trying to stay awake.

"Yesterday, while I was cleaning your room, I found a few pictures you'd drawn when you were little!" I put down my fork, suddenly reminded of the picture on my closet.

"Yeah, I saw one of them on my closet door. I was a born artist, huh?" I sarcastically remarked, earning a chuckle.

"Of course! Where did you get your ideas from, though? I don't remember you having any imaginary friends..." I choked on my milk.

"Um, you know, probably from some camping trips...I played with other kids a lot, too. So maybe I just, you know, put them together...?" I scrambled for an answer. Thankfully, my mom didn't miss a beat.

"Probably. More milk?" I shook my head, peeking at the clock. 10 minutes until the bus! Jumping up form the table, I straightened my hair instead of taking the time for curling it. Not like anybody really noticed me, anyways. Touching up my makeup, I grabbed my jacket, looking at it resentfully. Why couldn't it be warm?!

"Bye mom!" I shouted as I slung my backpack on and ran out the door.

"Did you get your "_To Kill a Mockingbird_" poster?" Sighing, I turned and ran back into my room and grabbed the poster.

"Yeah, I got it! See ya later!" I opened the screen door, turning my head to smile at my waving mom.

I closed the door behind me, making sure it latched, and began to walk towards the bus stop. When I stepped off the last step, I felt light-headed and dizzy. The world seemed to sway beneath my feet. I reached for something to hold onto, but was gifted with the grass. I lay there, staring at my hands, wondering if this meant that I didn't have to give my report today. Seconds passed, then minutes. Just when I thought that I would pass out, it came to a stop. Cautiously, I tried to get to my feet, but halted as soon as I lifted my head.

I was surrounded by wildlife. Thick vegetation surrounded me, and and huge trees were on all sides. Slowly, I looked behind me, and saw that where my house was, there were half hidden, wooden steps. Following them up my gaze landed on a campsite. No, not a campsite. A home. Tepees were all in a circle, and in the center, I assumed, was a fire. Smoke rose up into the air, and I could hear voices wafting down.

Suddenly, I recognized this place. At least, I thought I did. This was all probably a dream of a dream that I'd had 11 years ago.

A dream of Neverland.


	3. Tiger-Lily

I stood up to go, scared that somebody might find me. I remember who lived here, her name was Tiger-Lily. I remember how kind she was to me, one of my best friends in the world when I was only 5 years old. She wouldn't recognize me now, though. No, she wouldn't, because this is a dream!

"Hello?" I whipped around, my heart practically beating out of my chest. A dark skinned girl with a basket of fish stared at me with concern. "Are you alright?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Um, yeah. I was just leaving I think?" I asked, and an amused smile spread across the girl's face.

"Leaving? The party is just beginning though! Come on..." She looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, I...ah..." I tried to think of a fake name, but my mind went blank.

"Oh, sorry, probably don't want to tell a stranger. I'm Tiger-Lily. My friends call me Lily." My mouth dropped open, and I'm fairly certain that my eyes tripled in size. _Tiger-Lily_?! I wanted to run and hug her, and barely restrained myself.

"Tiger-Lily?" I mumbled, mainly to myself. She nodded, looking concerned again. I remember that I came up with calling her Lily, because I didn't have enough patience to call her by her full name.

Well, if this was a dream, why not make the most of it? I ran and hugged her, mostly amazed that she was real. She cautiously put her arms around me, laughing nervously.

"I'm so happy that you're here! You're real, right?" I asked, exasperated. She nodded her head slowly. "Sorry, I forgot that I changed a lot. It's me, Corrine. Do you remember?" I asked, saying it a bit sheepishly.

Doubt filled Lily's eyes. "Corrine? But, you're older, and you don't look the same..."

"Yeah, that's because it's been 11 years! I'm 16 now! I have missed you so much! Reality is SO overrated sometimes, and-"

"11 years? Has it really been that long? Wow, it felt like a long time, but not _that _long." She smiled. "Now that you say that you're Corrine, I can see it. You still look a bit the same." I normally would have been insulted, because a 16 year old doesn't want to look that same as they were when they were 5, but I was happy that she believed me.

"You have to come up and celebrate with us, now! Come on!" She smiled widely, and I found myself returning it fully. We hugged tightly once more, and then began to run up the steps.

When we finally made it to the top, I was very out of breath, but Lily hadn't even broken a sweat, seeing as she did this everyday.

"Wait until everybody finds out! No, wait until Peter finds out." I stopped cold, a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach. I didn't know why, though.

"Is he here?" I asked nervously. Lily smiled, nodding vigorously. She dragged me into the circle, where many Indians and a few others sat around the huge fire. I recognized Leon almost immediately, and the sick feeling began to reside. I knew that he was my friend. I had missed him so much! But something stopped me from running over to him.

An Indian glanced up, seeing us. "Lily, what took you so long?" He whined, slightly whining. He was chorused by almost everybody else.

"I picked up somebody on the side of the road, obviously." Lily retorted sarcastically. Everybody's attention turned to me suddenly. I smiled slowly, taking a step back. Leon stood up, his face flickering between recognition and confusion. He began to walk towards me, then stopped.

I looked over in time to see the Chief and Peter emerge out of one of the tepees.

"Why is everybody so silent?" Peter asked, grinning as if in on some joke. Then he looked to me, and the smile faded from his face. "Corrine?"


	4. Awkward Situations

**Hey everybody! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to make any suggestions, I will gladly accept them! PLEASE continue to read give me some reviews so I know that somebody is actually enjoying this... :) Thanks! **

**3 Chicalavita**

**Peter:**

As I stood in the tepee chatting with Big Chief when the conversation outside stopped abruptly. I looked to Chief for an answer, but he looked as clueless as I did. Roughly he said, "Guess it is time to go outside now." I nodded.

As we stepped out, I saw that everybody had turned their attention to the far side of the camp. I turned my gaze to Tiger-Lily and saw that she had somebody with her. The girl was about my age, probably a year or so younger, but something looked strangely familiar. As I continued to gaze, I saw how uncomfortable she looked, but I could tell that it was not because she was surrounded by strangers; she was surrounded by people that she knew. So why did she feel so uncomfortable if she knew us? I knew everybody in Neverland, so this meant she had come from the outside, and I only knew 1 girl from the outside. Had it really been that long, though?

"Corrine?" I tried to ignore the shake in my voice. She looked surprised, and I saw Lily crack a smile-a real smile. When was the last time I had seen that? I shook my head, trying to get back to the present.

"No, that's not Corrine, Peter." I turned to see Leon, who looked at me skeptically. However, I saw that there was a suppressed hope in his eyes. I could practically hear the question reverberating around the camp: _Has it really been so long since she left?_

"I'm sorry, I need to go." The girl quietly squeaked, taking a step back. Lily grabbed her arm, looking at her pleadingly. They conversed quietly until finally the girl sighed in defeat. Lily smiled triumphantly.

"Sorry, we'll back off." I said, grinning at her. She stared back at me, then at everybody else. I felt bad for her, being put on the spot like that. Besides, if it really was Corrine, she would have been much more social. She never minded being the center of attention. This girl was much too shy. Then again, she was 5 when I last saw her.

"Come on, you can sit by me." Leon said eagerly. She smiled half-heartily, and began to walk to him. Somebody cleared their throat, and life returned to normal. The girl looked greatly relieved. I looked to Chief about to ask whether he wanted to begin eating. He smiled and shook his head.

"It never ceases to amaze me how ignorant you boys can be. Or blind." He chuckled and went to sit down, wrapping his arms around Lily. They began to laugh.

I shrugged off the remark and went to sit by the fire, wondering about the girl who could be her.

**Corrine:**

As soon as Leon asked me to sit by him and everybody returned to the way they were before I felt like I could breathe again. _Why couldn't I just say hello to everybody and say I was back?_ The words had choked in my throat, though. When Peter had said my name, I wanted to hug him and tell him how much I had missed him, and see if he was real, just like I had with Lily. I was happy that Lily had let it slide-for the moment.

As I sat by Leon, I couldn't help but be amazed at how, well, pretty he is. I know, bad word for it, but he is! Of course, when I was 5 years old, I didn't really notice those things. I was more focused on fishing and exploring with him than admiring him. He smiled reassuringly his blond hair slightly moving in the breeze...

_OK, done with that! This is Leon, one of your best friends! Just relax, and tell him the truth. When he asks who you are, tell him the truth. Do you really want to lie? When everybody finds out, they'll be mad. Deep breaths..._

"Sorry, you just looked like an old friend. Didn't mean to freak you out or anything." I smiled back at him, and he seemed to let out a deep breath. "Peter can be...I guess a little too reminiscent at times."

"It's alright." I managed to squeak out. We seemed to reach a stand still at that. We both stared at the fire, and I looked up in time to see Lily talking to Peter, both of them looking at me intently.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot! I'm so used to knowing everybody around here. I'm Leon." We shook hands awkwardly, both of us laughing at our attempt. "What's your name?" He asked innocently.

I froze. I didn't want to tell him who I was, but at the same time I was dying to! I remembered my promise to myself to tell him the truth, so I should honor that...right?

"Uh, my name is Corrine." I could barely get the words out. Instantly his hand went slack, and he seemed to draw back.

"Corrine?" I nodded guiltily. "Not like the Corrine we were just-"

"Just like the Corrine you were just talking about. That's me." When he dropped my hand and continued to stare at me I added, "I'm back. 11 years later...but, better late than never, right?" I felt like a total idiot at that moment until Leon suddenly wrapped me in a bear hug.

"11 years? I've missed you so much, Corrine. I just...you're here!" I laughed, feeling like a weight had been lifted.

"I missed you too, Leon. Really, tons and tons." We pulled back, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on." Was all he said.

"Where are we going? Don't we need to stay?" I asked.

"Well, you first need to go visit somebody. He has probably missed you most of all." Leon began running, and everybody turned and shouted, asking us where we were going.

"To visit Hook of course!" Leon shouted back.


	5. Hook

**Corrine:**

_Hook?! As in Captain Hook?_ I had never met him before, I had steered clear of him because everybody had warned me not to go near him. I used to hear horrible stories about how he treated people...

"Are you sure we should do that?" I asked nervously. Leon could hear it in my voice apparently, because he stopped and turned to face me.

"Yes, I am. He's kind of in charge of people now." He looked uncomfortable.

"In charge? Of people?" I sputtered, "what does that mean?"

"He decides whether people can stay or not. Or else he'll like, banish them or something. Come on, he doesn't like it if you're late; he takes it as a bad sign." He grabbed my hand and pulled along after him.

We ran for a long time in the thick foliage, until finally we made it to something that looked a lot like the ocean. A ways off the shore was a grand ship, with a tiny rowboat making it's way towards us. My stomach just about jumped out of my throat at the sight of the two ginormous men rowing the boat. When they finally made it to the shore, I was sure that I was having a heart attack. Was this some kind of trick?

As soon as I boarded the tiny boat, I tried to ignore the glares from the two men. I looked back to the shore and saw that Leon was making no move to come with me. This of course didn't help my nerves at all.

"My name is Corrine." I told the two men, solemnly rowing back and forth. They made no move to respond in any way. The ride seemed to last forever, and it was probably the most awkward experience I have ever had. That means a lot, too, seeing as I'm 16 years old and everything for the past 3 years have been uncomfortable. By the time we made it to the huge ship, I was nearly out of my mind.

I was offered no help as I scaled the ladder up the side of the ship, and I can't say that I was surprised. When I made it to the top, the entire crew stopped and stared at me. A man with a hook attached to a single hand emerged out of a cabin on the left side, sneering at me.

"What is your name?" He whispered in my ear. I was amazed how quickly he got over here considering his wooden peg attached to his leg. His breath reeked of alcohol, which made me cringe.

"Corrine."

"Why have you come here, Corrine?"

"I didn't mean to come here again-"

"Again?" Hook asked, incredulous. I nodded my head slowly. "When were you here before? You weren't that girl that everybody was so fond of...When did you come back?"

"Uh, probably less than an hour ago." I stuttered out, shuddering at his fingers trailing up and down my arm. He looked at me with something that I did not like at all in his eyes.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Corrine." He mumbled. I noticed some of the others bouncing uneasily from foot to foot. I wished I could do the same, but at the moment I could hardly move.

"Peter always believed you would come back for him." He stated matter-of-factly. I stepped away this time, confused.

"Peter? What do you mean 'come back for him?'"

Hook laughed loudly, making me jump. He just shook his head, and grabbed my hand, yanking me to the center of the boat and pushing me roughly against the mast. He took out a ruthless looking sword that he hadn't cared to clean. Putting the tip of it lightly to the base of my neck, he smiled again. It looked wrong on his scraggly face, much to fatherly.

"Don't play games with me. You know that Peter was trying hundreds of ways to summon you back. It looks like something finally worked. I can't let that happen, now can I? Put yourself in my position for a moment." Hook asked politely "I gained control only a little while ago, I can't let all that hard work go to waste so easily, now can I? No, that would be foolish." I started to speak, but the blade pressed deeper, drawing a trickle of blood. That shut me up. I wondered, what if I die here? What would happen at home?

"They constantly talked about how you would defeat me and my crew. You and Peter would wipe us out, they just had to wait until you were older. They did a good job of hiding you, blast it, so I couldn't get to you before. And now, it seems dear Peter has brought you back, although I bet he has his own reasons for that as well." He seemed to go deep into thought for a moment, then came back just as fast.

"I'm sick of all the games," he seemed to be pleading with me, and I saw not a malevolent pirate, but an old man that just wanted to relax, and to live out the rest of the days in peace. "I'm so tired of all the silly games that they play, trying to see who can get the closest to destroying me, and then let me recover. Peter wants me to be gone, and he's been waiting for the right time to come along so he can finish me off. You represent the right time. I can't let that happen; I cannot let Neverland fall to Peter's hands. Sure, he would do an alright job of running it, but you need evil to balance it all out. Do you understand me?"

I could see an idea come to him as he looked me over. Before I could do anything, he pressed me harder against the mast, grabbing my right arm. He ran his blade across it, cutting open my skin and leaving a bloody trail behind. I screamed and sobbed at the same time, thinking that this was it. I really was going to die. As soon as he had ran his blade from my wrist to my elbow, he grabbed my left arm. I wanted to run away or punch him like in the movies, but I literally couldn't move. My arm throbbed and I couldn't think. Hook started on my left arm, but only got a few inches into it.

Swearing under his breath, he looked over his shoulder. I couldn't see what he was looking at because of my watery eyes, and I was too busy using the free space to nurse my arm. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream as he took me by the arms, his own hands slick with my blood, and dragged me to the edge of the ship. He was going to drop me into the water, I knew it. I wouldn't be able to swim, because I couldn't even feel my right arm.

A second before he dropped me into the water far below, he grabbed me by the hair and whispered, "Send Peter my regards." The water came up quickly and I remember thinking how I felt sorry that the perfectly blue water would be stained with my blood.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to post! Everything has been super crazy and I haven't been able to get to the computer. :( Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get the next one up as soon as possible! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter:**

As soon as I heard that Leon was taking Corrine to Hook, Lily and I looked at each other with the same idea: we can't let them go alone. When we caught up to Leon, we saw Corrine get in the rowboat looking like she wanted to throw up. Leon didn't even consider getting in with her or offering any words of assurance.

As soon as Corrine boarded the ship, she was out of sight. That didn't help my nerves and Lily looked like she was going to keel over with anxiety. Hook was not known for his kindness, that's for sure. He was fun to mess with, though. Forever seemed to pass by, and then I heard a scream that sent by skin crawling. It was obviously Corrine's scream, and it didn't stop.

_What was Hook doing to her? Was he planning on torturing her before he killed her?_ I felt completely helpless, and thought about jumping in and swimming over there, but I knew I would be too late. Just then, I saw Hook dragging Corrine to the side of the ship, smirking at me. Another scream erupted into the air, and I saw blood trickling all over her. He pressed his mouth to her ear, then shoved her off the side.

I cannot shake how eerie it was, her falling, covered in blood, and after so much screaming, she was silent as she fell to the water. Lily whimpered, and I saw that she had tears streaming down her face. I understood exactly. We had just gotten her back, I hadn't even gotten to re-introduce myself to her, and now she was going to die.

Without thinking, I ran to the shore, kicking off my shoes before running into the water. I could see where she was, there was a trail of red leading me to her. The water where she was had bubbles rising to the top, but other than that, it was still. She was trying to save herself. Or maybe she couldn't.

As I got closer, I was about to dive in when she suddenly popped up though the surface. She gasped, looked around frantically, saw me, and was about to yell something when she choked on water. She went back under without a fight.

I dove down after her, and saw her sinking to the bottom. Her eyes were closing, and her feet barely moved back and forth. As soon as I reached her, I went to grab her arm, but saw the cut that was still freely bleeding. That didn't make it any easier. I grabbed her other arm, barely missing the cut there, and began to kick to the surface. It seemed like an eternity before we finally made it. I gulped in the air greedily, and saw Hook frowning down at me.

Apparently he wasn't very happy about that. Well, that's just fantastic. Too bad for him.

I looked down at Corrine, who had temporarily opened her eyes. She looked at me, confused. "Am I dead yet?" She mumbled. She thought she was going to die? I couldn't let it show how much that irked me.

I grinned. "No, not yet." She smiled sleepily and went out like a light. She had lost a lot of blood, we had to get her to Chief quickly.

As soon as I made it to the shore, Lily and Leon took her from my arms. I collapsed on the sand, exhausted. My arms and legs ached from pushing through the water so fast. I laid there as I watched them carry Corrine until I couldn't see them anymore. After about 15 minutes, I crawled after them.


	7. Fever and Fish

**Corrine:**

I smelled smoked fish. I know, random, but that's the first thing I registered. My eyes didn't want to open, so I took that as a sign to go back to sleep. I would have, but then I heard someone yelling my name. It was ringing around in my ears, but I couldn't escape it. I groaned in frustration, and I felt something cold against my forehead. That, obviously, wasn't a very happy experience for me. I opened my eyes, about to tell whoever was bothering to knock it off.

"She's awake!" My eyesight was fuzzy, but my ears were working fine.

"Stop yelling!" I croaked weakly. Using my left arm, my right one felt like it was weighed down by a bag of rocks, and rubbed my eyes. Peter stood over me, grinning absently. He looked horrible. His eyes had dark bags under them, his hair looked like a nest for birds, and he looked totally exhausted. There was dirt all over him, and it looked like it had dried to him.

Leon poked his head in, Lily after him. They both broke into silly smiles, and I saw that they didn't look any better than Peter. Well, I felt like crap, so what does that mean I look like? Actually, I don't want to know.

I reached up and yanked a cloth from my forehead, glaring at it.

"Keep that on." Lily silently commanded. I shook my head, feeling like a defiant toddler. Peter chuckled, and took it from me, placing it back on my forehead. Water trickled down the sides of my face, seeping into my clothes and hair.

"You've got a fever, Corrine." Leon explained. That made sense, I felt a little dizzy and I couldn't focus on a lot of things. My mind started to drift off.

_I must have gotten suddenly sick, which would explain my little faint earlier. This is probably just a feverish dream. Yeah, it is. Does that mean that I have make-up work at school? PLEASE NO! I hate make-up work. Why can't it be like, what kind of soup did you have? How was your vacation? Did you get a cute guy's number? Have you called/texted him yet? Or are you a loser and ran away from him when he glanced over at you?_ _Did you make sure he was single? That's a must-_

"Corrine? Still here?" Peter's voice interrupted my daydreaming. For some reason, his voice made me wish that this wasn't just a dream. I quickly changed my mind when I saw Lily changing my leaf wrappings on my right arm. The feel of Hook's blade came whooshing back, and I had to swallow another scream.

"Here, look at me." Peter softly said. It was the kind of soft that made girl's back home swoon and fall in love. The kind of soft that made you think about love.

"What?!" I almost yelled. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Uh, OK, then look at the ceiling." I didn't miss the grin, which made me smile.

"Fish?" I asked. I didn't have any control over my mouth! That wasn't good.

Everybody laughed. "Sorry, I'm out of it. What's up with the fish, though?"

"We are going to eat some fish tonight. We're going to give you a certain fish that's supposed to help with illnesses and recovery." Leon explained again. I looked at him, and he guiltily looked to the ground. I remember him just sitting there on the shore, not even bothering to say anything. That probably was why.

"I'm so sorry, Corrine. I shouldn't have let you go to Hook by yourself. I'm an idiot sometimes. I guess I'm scared of Hook. Ever since he killed Sal, I just can't even think about facing him."

_Sal is dead?_ Sal was Leon's brother, he was the oldest in the group, probably about 20 years old. I sat in silence, trying to focus on other things. It didn't work. Sal was so kind, and he was the person that I would run to so I could talk to him. And now he's gone.

Whatever pity I felt for Hook is gone. It is replaced with a hatred that I'm shocked at. All I want to do is hunt him down and make him pay for taking one of my best friends.

"When?" I choke out.

"About a year ago. It's OK now, though. We all miss him, of course, but its healed with time." Leon tries to console me, but Peter can tell that it does nothing.

"Leon, go and get some more water, she's going to need it when she eats that fish. It's nasty." I look to him gratefully, and he winks at me absentmindedly. After a moment, we both freeze. He used to do that all the time when I was little, but back then it was just for fun. Now we're at an age where it means much more than that. In answer to our problem, we look to Lily.

She has finished changing my leaf wrappings, and now wears a knowing smile.

"Well, I think that I should go check on supper." Peter says, walking out. I breathe a sigh of relief, and Lily starts to laugh. I look to her, and she sits down on the side of the blanket I'm laying on and strokes my hair.

"You can't even begin to comprehend how much he missed you." She whispers. I look away, and she laughs again.

"He missed another girl. I was 5 years old, Lily! I'm a different person now." I stop myself, shocked at my outburst. Since when did I care that I was 5 years old when I was last here? I'm sick, that's for sure.

"He tried to find out ways to bring you back. Every day, he'd say, 'I bet Corrine would love this' and then would be silent. We learned to leave him alone when he was thinking about you. You were his best friend! He loved to spend time with you, you were like his little sister."

"OK. Why are you talking about this?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"As time went on, he knew you were growing up. He didn't want you to, though. He was scared that you wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. And now, he sees a beautiful young woman in the place of his little 5 year old friend. He's going crazy, over thinking everything he says to you. Really, all he wants is your friendship back. Now, he's just trying to find some of that little girl in you. You've been through a lot already, and he's scared that it's going to harden you. Peter is just scared. Go easy on him." She said somewhat defensively. I nodded my head, feeling drained and relieved at the same time.

"I'm going to go out and see if dinner needs anything else, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'll just lay here I guess." I reply. She smiles at me, and I smile back. As soon as she leaves I look around and see a pile of leaves that are going to be used on my arm, a bottle with stuff that I can smell from my side of the tepee, and bag that I'm guessing has other supplies in it.

Grabbing all of those with my good arm, which is not an easy task mind you, I peek my head out. It's probably early evening, and everybody is around the fire. Lily and Peter are talking, and Peter runs his hands through his hair several times.

Everything here is too weird. I don't think I can be here much longer. I have that feeling that you get when you eat too much chocolate, and you just want to escape it. You usually have to endure that, but here, I can leave. I think I'll do just that.

If I remember right, all the Boy's live about 20 minutes away. Maybe I can go there and beat Peter. I would like to have some time by myself and with them.

As I run away, I know I'm not going to visit the boys. I'm going to go avenge someone.


	8. Avenge

**Corrine:**

It's not very easy, you know, to run with one arm loaded with things whilst keeping the other arm completely still. I think that I deserve some type of reward or something.

I ran/hobbled for near an hour until I finally made it to the shore. Hook's ship hadn't moved at all, although I wouldn't have minded if it had come just a little bit closer to the shore. Oh well, life has its challenges.

The others would have figured out that I had ditched them by now, so I decided to move to a less obvious place. I walked over to a place that had a lot of bushes around it, and decided to check out what I had in my bag. Some more bottles, plants, stale bread, (which I ate right then) and blankets. That was good enough for me, I laid out a blanket, and fell back asleep in no time.

I guess it was because of the fever, but I was out. By the time I woke up again, it was midday I had slept all though the night, morning, and now into the afternoon. I felt rested, though. I mean, this is every teen's dream. My stomach rumbled, which ruined my dream come true, and I searched the bag for more bread. One more slice was found, but it was enough for the moment.

Now, how was I going to avenge Sal? Kill Hook? No, I was in no shape to attempt that. Maybe steal his hook? That could be fun. But when? Well, he probably didn't sleep with it on...

I sat for the entire rest of the day. I though about finding a fish or something, but my arm decided otherwise. I looked in the pack and found some herbs, which I ate, and I found that my arm was actually feeling tons better. I looked under my leaf wrappings to find that it was slowly but steadily turning into a scab. That brightened up my day a bit.

When the sun went down, my arm felt fantastic, which I took as a sign to get going. I walked into the shore, and began to swim. My arm felt super sore, but I could swim. When I finally made it to the ship, I grabbed hold of the ladder, thankful that it was still there. I slowly climbed up, positive that the entire crew would be waiting for me when I got up. When I did, however, there was nobody there. I looked everywhere I could from my vantage point, but saw nobody at all. I guess that they were either super sneaky or below the deck.

I made my way slowly to the cabin, ready to catapult over the side if necessary, until I made it to the door. I looked through the glass window, and saw Hook on his bed, drooling onto an unfortunate pillow. On a nightstand next to his bed sat a box that greatly resembled a jewelry box. When I went to open the door, though, it was locked. Great. I went to reach into my back pocket to grab a bobby pin that I always have with me, and realized that I wasn't wearing _my_ clothes. Great, again. Maybe if I kicked the door open...?

That would probably wake Hook up though, along with the rest of the crew. Well, I've always wanted to be James Bond; now is my chance.

Taking a few steps back, I ran and jumped at the last second, crashing with the door. It shuddered, and some chips of wood flew off, but it didn't bust open. I peeked in, and saw Hook starting to rouse. I only had one more chance with the door before I needed to get going. I repeated what I did before, and the door flew open, slamming into the wall. I landed on my bottom, but got up quickly.

Hook yelled out as he looked at me wearily. I ran in and grabbed the box, and saw his hook that he uses daily laying next to it. I grabbed that as he lunged out of bed. I jumped back, and he fell on his face. I laughed, which didn't help his mood I can imagine. As he started to get up, I ran out, finding that his crew was getting up as well. I ran for the edge, and jumped as Hook went to grab my ankle. The water felt much better than I can think Hook's anger was.

By the time I had made it to the shore, Hook had wasted some cannons on me. They didn't go far enough to catch up to me, so I was feeling pretty good about myself.

Now I just had to decide what to do with these. As I sat down to think about it, somebody cleared their throat. Peter looked down at me, raising his eyebrows and looking to the box expectantly.

I smiled guiltily. "You should have seen the look on his face, though. Really, it was worth it." He smiled, much to my relief.

"You haven't changed all that much. Still like to get yourself in as much trouble possible." He grabbed my hand and inspected my arm, which was now only bruises and scabs. Mumbling something under his breath, he grabbed me and started to pull me along after him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He stopped and turned around to face me. I felt odd right then, just standing there in front of him. He looked at me for a long time until he finally spoke.

"The boys' don't even know you're here, so we might as well surprise them. Come on, Corrine. Let's go." He didn't let go of my hand.


End file.
